Centrifugal separators for separating multiphase mixtures into their component phases are well known.
Existing centrifugal separators often rely on a batch separation process. This involves separating phases of a mixture into different regions of the separator. Once separation is complete, the separator is stopped and each phase can be removed from the separator. A batch process is often undesirable since it involves periodic interruption of the separation process.
Alternatively, each phase may be removed continuously via separate outlets from a separator. With such methods, removal rates of each phase need to be constantly monitored to ensure that the separation process remains effective. Furthermore, solids and emulsion can build up during the separation process and fill the separator and swamp the rotor.
The term “phase” may refer, in the context of this specification, to the particular state of a substance, for example, whether a substance is a solid, liquid or gas. The term “phase” may also be used to distinguish different substances, for example, immiscible liquids or solids from liquids.